Ice Breaker
|description = Slide ice to get our Nordic clan back to their safety of their longboat.}} Ice Breaker is a physics-puzzle game released January 4, 2009 and is the first installment of the Ice Breaker series. The player must use the mouse to cut ice and objects to get the vikings to their longboat. This game, along with twelve other games, was made a distributable game on August 25th, 2011, and was one of the first distributable games. ---- Controls Mouse - Click and hold to drag a line. Letting go will cut the ice. Levels The levels in Ice Breaker. Level 1 Cut the ice at the top of the level to drop the viking to the boat. Level 2 Cut the ice at an angle to slide a Viking into the boat, then cut the ice above the boat to free the other viking. Level 3 Cut the large hanging ice chunks to fill in the gaps, then send the vikings down the slope to the boat. Level 4 Cut the ice chunks above to drop two vikings, then cut the large glacier at a slant to slide the other two into the boat. The player may need to cut a few ice chunks here to push the large chunk. Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 Ending Materials Ice: The player is introduced to this material on the first level. Ice is immobile, and can easily be cut. Frozen vikings must be brought to the longboat for the captain to smash. However, if the ice is too big, the ice must be cut into smaller pieces. Stone: This material is immobile and cannot be cut. Wood: This material is dynamic but cannot be cut. Runes: This material is immobile, cannot be cut and will kill any vikings on contact, however harmless to other creatures. Rocket ice: A variation of ice. If it is cut, the two pieces propel from the cut area. Hazards Runes: Kills a viking on contact. Wolfrats: These creatures are dangerous on contact and remain still until moved. Awards |Jay is Games |2010 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2009 |Best Physics game (Browser games) | |} Ice Breaker was also ranked the seventy first best game of 2009 by GamasutraGamasutra - News - Opinion: The 99 best free games of 2009 Trivia *Ice Breaker was hinted in multiple games that were released prior to it. **In Frost Bite 2, there are frozen Vikings in blocks of ice on some platforms. **In Skywire 2, one of the passengers who rides the cable car is a Viking. This may have not been an intentional hint, however. *The Ice Breaker series is the first series to get two sequels in the same year it was released. * Icebreaker is playable on a mobile device on Kongregate's mobile app. * Notes Category:Ice Breaker series Category:Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Award winning games Category:Jay is Games award games Category:Strategy games Category:2009 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Box 2D Physics Category:Winter games Category:Physics games Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games Category:Distributable games